The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant named xe2x80x98KORbltypxe2x80x99 which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling (unpatented) with an unnamed seedling (unpatented).
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers with good keepability;
2. Attractive long lasting foliage and compact growth;
3. Year round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots; and
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make the variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities was not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98KORbltypxe2x80x99 from other varieties.
The two parents were crossed in the summer of 1999 and the resulting seed was sown in December 1999 in a controlled glasshouse environment. The seeds from hybridization were planted in a controlled environment in Klein Offenseth, Sparrieshoop, Germany and evaluations were conducted on the resulting plants. The instant cultivar originated as a single plant from the stated cross.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98KORbltypxe2x80x99 by softwood cuttings was first done in Denmark and later in California in controlled greenhouse environments. The characteristics of the new variety remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new rose variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed breeding seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98KORbltypxe2x80x99 has big double flowers, while the seed parent has small double flowers.
2. xe2x80x98KORbltypxe2x80x99 has flowers with a red-purple center and light pink outer petals, while the seed parent has dark purple petals.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed breeding seedling by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98KORbltypxe2x80x99 has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the pollen parent.
2. xe2x80x98KORbltypxe2x80x99 has flowers with a red-purple center and light pink outer petals, while the pollen parent has dark red petals.
The new variety differs from xe2x80x98KORmissoxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,264, as set forth in Table 1: